Neo Megalon
Neo Megalon (ネオ メガロ, Neo Megaro) is a giant insectoid kaiju, a former member of the Neo KGB and a current ally of the Neo Team and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Neo Megalon is a tough guy and a vicious bounty hunter, but also a pretty comical fellow. He's a kind of "shoot first, ask questions" later type of fighter and is very impulsive and brash. Not very bright, but he is determined to accomplish any task he is given. He likes to spend time at the Bering Sea, likes to be left alone and is pretty affable, though he likes to fight still. History Debut: None Like It Hot!: The Burning Revelation Neo Megalon first appeared (back when he still worked for the Neo KGB) when he ambushed MIB Godzilla at Chicago while MIB Godzilla was relaxing. Neo Megalon announced his presence, shooting some random napalm spit-bombs in the air. Neo Megalon turned around and faced MIB Godzilla. Neo Megalon then asked who was MIB Godzilla, as he reminded him of someone else. MIB Godzilla then introduced himself, saying that he was Godzilla from another universe. Neo Megalon then put two and two together, realizing that MIB Godzilla was the King of the Monsters in a different universe; thinking that if he killed MIB Godzilla then he would be the King of the Monsters in that universe instead. Neo Megalon then began to attack. MIB Godzilla growled and then fired his atomic ball against Neo Megalon, sending Neo Megalon, falling over. Neo Megalon then got back up and fires his lightning beam from his horn against MIB Godzilla, to which MIB Godzilla jumped in the air, dodging the beam and doing a flying drop kick against Neo Megalon. Neo Megalon swiftly dodged and then slashed one of his drill arms against MIB Godzilla. Neo Megalon then slashed another one of his drills against MIB Godzilla. MIB Godzilla then blocked Neo Megalon's next attack and grabbed his own drills, slamming them against him. MIB Godzilla then picked up Neo Megalon and threw him against the ground; MIB Godzilla fired his atomic breath against Neo Megalon while he was rolling. Neo Meaglon then hovered up, dodging the beam and then shooting a lightning beam from his horn against MIB Godzilla, sending him back. Neo Megalon then fired a barrage of napalm bombs from his mouth against MIB Godzilla's area, creating explosions around him. MIB Godzilla fought back by shooting atomic fireballs against Neo Megalon. At that moment though, the ground beneath the two then began to shake and quake and glow red. Neo Megalon and MIB Godzilla both stumbled back, Neo Megalon saying it was getting hot in here. Out from the ground then rose out Obsidius! Obsidius then roared and blasted his lava breath, sweeping it towards MIB Godzilla and Neo Megalon. MIB Godzilla then realized he was in trouble and then got heated up himself, turning into his MIB Burning Godzilla form. Meanwhile with Neo Megalon, Neo Megalon got torched by the lava beam a bit and barely dodged out of the way in time, then leaping away. Neo Megalon took cover for a bit before then joining back in the fight, wishing to kill both monsters. MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) then blasted both of his spiral rays against both Obsidius and Neo Megalon. Neo Megalon and Obsidius prepared to make one last charged against MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla). MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) then blasted one more atomic spiral beam against the two, sending Neo Megalon and Obsidius both flying away and defeating them. Neo Megalon was the last of the two to retreat, burrowing away, saying that he knew today was going to suck. Battle of the Bering Sea Neo Megalon (still back when he worked for the Neo KGB, but this was around the time he defected) reappeared at the Bering Sea, where there he met Neo Gigan, the leader of the Neo Team. Neo Megalon and Neo Gigan talked to each for sometime, up until the snow began to blast harder; a loud roar could then be heard from afar. Neo Megalon and Neo Gigan then came across a fight between two kaiju; Oil Drinker vs. Gigass. Gigass and Oil Drinker fought for a while and wrestled in the snow, up until the arrival of Mechani-Kong; causing the two monsters to halt their fight. Mechani-Kong threw some grenades at Neo Gigan and Neo Megalon; gaining their attention. Mechani-Kong scanned Neo Gigan and Neo Megalon, getting into combat position. Neo Gigan ran and stabbed Mechani-Kong before he has the chance to ready himself; Mechani-Kong roared and flashed his Hypnotic Light against Neo Gigan. Neo Megalon ran to help Neo Gigan, but something then struck him and briefly disable his powers; much to his shock and surprise. Gigass attacked Neo Megalon and blasted his freezing beam against him. Neo Megalon then blasted a barrage of napalm bombs from his mouth at Gigass, catching Gigass up in the blast and rolling over. Following Oil Drinker's and Gigass's defeat, Mechani-Kong then appeared and then picked up both Oil Drinker and Gigass and bashed them together, then throwing both of them away into the background, defeating them both. Mechani-Kong then turned to both Neo Gigan and Neo Megalon, glaring at them both. Mechani-Kong stomped on the ground hard, then blasting both High Eye Beams against the two. Neo Gigan ran towards Mechani-Kong in a curve, rather than in a straight line as to avoid the beam, Neo Megalon then flew up. Mechani-Kong pounded his chest and threw a barrage of grenades from belt at them, to which Neo Megalon shot some Napalm Bombs at the same time as the grenades, causing an explosive counterattack. Mechani-Kong then charged forwards and tackled with Neo Gigan. Neo Gigan was then throw onto the ground and weakened by some mysterious being, given Mechani-Kong the change to striker her---however before he could, Neo Megalon then blasted his lightning horn at Mechani-Kong as he leaped in the air, shooting him down and sending Mechani-Kong crash-landing down below in the Bering Sea waters, finally defeating him. Following Mechani-Kong's defeat, Neo Megalon then went over to Neo Gigan and comforted her. Soon the two were able to move again and the two decided to go somewhere else, taking off from the Bering Sea. Following this, Neo Megalon left Iron Cossack and quit the Neo KGB for good. The Neo Team and Ultraman vs. the Mutant Godzilla Clones: Great Monster Directive Sigma PRGoji Appears Neo Megalon later reappeared in Honolu, Hawaii, where he showed up to assist Neo Titan in fighting against the new Breach Gojiran---Sigma PRGoji. Sigma PRGoji then prepared to attack Neo Titan and Neo Megalon, to which Neo Megalon fired lightning from his lightning horn at Sigma PRGoji. Sigma PRGoji was then hit by Neo Megalon's lightning and Neo Gigan's bullets; Sigma PRGoji then noticed the two of them rushing towards her. She then smiles before feels a couple of wings popping up from her shoulders. She then says was taking the fight into the air and then fired out more ice fireballs at the two. Neo Megalon was hit in the face by one of ice-fireballs and then was sent skidding across the ground, hit hard. Neo Megalon then got back soon and fought back by then firing napalm bombs out from his mouth towards Sigma PRGoji, hitting her wings. Sigma PRGoji then rushed over to Neo Megalon and grabbed him, then Neo Megalon headbutted against her, followed up Neo Titan firing his golden beam at Sigma PRGoji. Bleeding and losing interest in the fight, Sigma PRGoji then fled the fight, retreating for now and leaving a blood trail. Neo Megalon then helped up Neo Titan and then stated that he would be looking out for other Breach kaiju now and then digged aways, taking off. SPRING BREAK Neo Megalon made a brief appearance in the RP where he was seen at TKT Gezora's Spring Break party, holding the limbo stick with Sawnose for Redflag Horowitz. He later commented on how could he be holding the limbo stick since he had no hands, just drills for hands. Neo Megalon later on then told TKT Gezora when enough was enough. Abilities * Lightning Horn: '''Neo Megalon can generate intense electricity and compound it into a burst of lightening from his horn. * '''Napalm Bombs: '''Neo Megalon is able to spit napalm-filled organic spheres from his mouth. * '''Arm Drills: '''Neo Megalon has gigantic arms used as drills. He can use to burrow or for combat. ** '''Drill Arms Combine: '''Neo Megalon can compress body, using combined drill-arms to form a living drill to blast through rock. * '''Flight: '''Neo Megalon is able to hover for short distances, but slow due to sheer mass. * '''Stealth Tactics: Neo Megalon is very stealthy and makes an excellent spy. * Camouflage: Neo Megalon is good at camouflage. Quotes Trivia * Neo Megalon was originally used by Flaredragon00. * Neo Megalon is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Megalon, coming after Blues Megalon. * Neo Megalon was originally a villain, but in later appearances became much more anti-heroic. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Kaiju Category:Neo Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Becoming Good Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)